New town,new life
by Samanthasouthpark
Summary: Samantha Hood is a...halfway normal 10 Year old girl. She lives with her dad in Manhattan. Everyday seems to be more boring then the day before and she believes that her life is never going to change. Atleast until her mom decides to move with her and her sister to a town named South Park...( This is my very first ff so please don't be too hard on me :D)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hey there. As you probably already know, I'm Samantha Hood. I'm 10 Years old and I currently live in South Park with my Mom and my bitchy, 9 ½ Year old Sister Katherine. We two go to the fourth grade of South Park Elementary School. I like singing, dancing, skateboarding and all kinds of sports. The life in South Park is pretty…well…let's call it…interesting. There are lots of adventures waiting for you just around the corner. In short you'll never be bored in this town. My life wasn't always that exciting. In fact it was the same everyday. I used to live with my father in Manhattan. The town seemed exciding at the first look but believe me, it's not. There was Traffic everyday, the most boring school ever, no interesting places to hang out at, it was rarely that something interesting happened and the people were all plain boring. At first I thought it was the same with South Park. How wrong I was…anyways I better tell you about what happened from the start.

**Authors Note:**I hope you liked the Prologue. The first chapter is gonna be up later. This is my very first fanfic so please let me know what i could do better. That would mean a lot to me. And I'm from Germany so I'm sorry if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes. See ya in the next chapter ^^


	2. Another day in Manhattan

Ch.1 - Another Day in Manhattan

Sam POV

**Sam's house, 7 AM**

It was 7 AM as my Alarm Clock rang. I hit it till the sound stopped.  
"Great. Another day in Manhattan." I yawned.  
After a few minutes I decided to stand up. My father probably wasn't home again so I changed my clothes and made me some cornflakes. He spent day and night in bars or night clubs. So I practically lived alone. But that did not really bother me. Still better than living with my Mom. Well she wasn't really the problem. She worked the whole day so I wouldn't get to see her anyways.

The problem was my snotty, bitchy little Sister Katherine or how most people call her Kathy.  
She acted like she is the Queen of Manhattan just because she was popular.  
*..._I_**_hate_**_people like her..._*

Iwas torn from my thoughts when I heard the clock strike 8 o'clock.  
"Ugh, I'm going to be late…again.." I said annoyed to myself.  
"Now the Teacher is gonna give me a whole presentation about coming late again."

Only the thought of that completely bored me, so I grabbed my Skateboard and skated to school.  
There was a lot of Traffic as always. Luckily the school was straight down the street for me. That way I wouldn't have to cross the road.

**Manhattan Elementary classroom 4a, 8:20 AM**

As expected the Teacher noticed me right away.  
"Samantha Hood! Are you late **again**?" he started.  
"That's it! You've got detention after School!." he said angry.

I stopped listening from that part and thought about other stuff.  
The Teacher apparently wasn't even noticing I didn't listen.

**Manhattan**** Elementary Schoolyard, 11 AM**

After 3 Hours we finally had a break.  
On the schoolyard most of the girls gossiped about everybody, most of the boys talked about how hot the girls are, some Emos talked about how much their life sucked, the Goths smoked, the punks set fire to things... everything was the same, boring way as usually. So I went to my place behind the school and listened to some music.

Every time i heard Music I forgot everything around me.  
I grew up with it. Sense i was a little Baby I loved Music and singing. It was like a part of me.

I wanted to be a Singer one day.  
My Mom wasn't so happy about that though.  
She didn't want me to end up like my father. But I was pretty sure I wouldn't.

Suddenly i heard the bell ring.  
Luckily we had PE now. Next to Music PE was my favorite subject.  
I was the best athlete in School. I even won a few prizes before.

**Manhattan**** Elementary Gym, 11:25 AM**

I went to the PE class. Today we had to climb a rope.  
"Katherine Hood, you're first !" the PE Teacher shouted.  
She didn't really like Kathy. That's one reason to like her.

"But i just painted my Nails!" she said.  
"If you don't go up there you will have way worse problems than that!" the teacher angrily replied, so Kathy went against her will and pulled at it. She really sucked at PE.

"Get me up you dumb thing!" she screamed at the rope. I couldn't help but grin. "Mrs. Connor! The rope is broken! I demand a new one!"  
Some students giggled in the background while others just facepalmed.

The teacher sighed. "Sam, please show her how to do it right."  
Immediately I went to the rope and climbed to the Top.  
"That's not fair! She cheated to make me look bad!" my sister screamed in a bitchy voice.  
_*Great now she will annoy me with that the whole School Day..*_

**Manhattan Elem****e****ntary**** cafeteria****, 1:25 PM**

After PE we had lunch. As always I sat alone. My sister and her followers gave me dark looks from their table.

After some time they decided to come to my table, still looking mad.  
"What makes me worthy of your company?" I asked with a sarcastic Voice.  
"We just wanted to tell you that you're going to pay for what you did to me in PE!" Kathy spoke up.  
"Yeah!" "Totally!" some of her followers spoke up.  
I could never really tell them apart. All I knew was that all of them had the same name…

"Whatever" I simply replied and continued eating my salad.  
This pissed my sister off but she went back to her table.

**Sam's house, 7:30 PM**

After three hours of Math and 2 hours of detention I could finally go home.  
As I arrived I opened the door, dropped my bag somewhere on the floor and went into the kitchen.

I still had a headache from the Math lesson so I decided to make popcorn and watch some scary movies to relax.

Just as I sat down on the couch I got a SMS from Kathy:

_Come over to my house. Mom said she wants you 2 come. Something about big news. Dad is here 2._

*_So much for_**_relaxing_**_.._* I thought and sighed.  
I wrote back:

_Alright, tell her I'm on my way. This better not be one of your plans to take your stupid revenge on me!_

After that I grabbed my skateboard once more and drove over to mom's house.

**Kathy's House, 8 PM**

As I arrived I knocked at the door. Mom opened it.  
"Oh, hello sweetie! It's so great to see you again! How are your grades doing?" she asked me with a happy voice.  
"Kathy told me you have some big news?" I said completely ignoring her question. "Oh yeah, that. Come in, your sister and your father are already waiting in the kitchen." she said with a smile.

Kathy was sitting there with her Iphone, not paying any attention to me.  
My Father was sitting there with a kind of sad face though. I wondered what was going on.

"Good, now that we are all here we can tell you two the news." Mom spoke up and paused. "First of all we want you two to relax and please promise me that you won't flip out or make a drama out of thi-" she continued being cut off by Kathy.  
"I don't have time for this! Just tell me what's going on already! Some of us actually have a life, you know?" she complained to mom who sighed.

"Alright…as you all know I'm a Nurse..." she continued being cut off by Kathy once more.  
"Wow, _**shocking**_! Can I go now?" she said with a sarcastic voice.  
"No! Now, where was I…oh yeah. Well…I've got a promotion lately…" she continued.  
"Wow, you've got a promotion, big deal!" said Kathy with an annoyed voice.  
Mom ignored her though.

"Well you see…I have to work in another Town…" She finally said.  
*_What?_*  
"**Wait**! Does that mean you leave me here with _**them**_!?" Kathy said with an angry voice, pointing at me and dad.

Mom shock her head. "No, of course not. I'd never leave my two sweeties alone with an irresponsible alcoholic! I'll take both of you with me." She stated.  
"**WHAT**?" both me and Kathy shouted at the same time.

Well, did you like the first chapter? Was it too short/long? Were my writing and grammar alright/ awful? I would really appreciate if you would give me a review and some advice to get better. Thanks for reading my ff and see ya in the next chapter! :)


	3. Moving to South Park

Ch.2 - Moving to South Park

AN: Heey guys. Sorry I took so damn long for this chapter. I was just really depressed because of a lot of things lately. There was also a lot of Schoolwork for me to do. It won't happen again and if it will then I'll inform you about it at the bottom of the latest chapter. I'll also respond to the reviews I get there. I'm gonna try to post a chapter every week or two. Hope you can forgive me for letting you wait so long and enjoy the chapter! :3

Sam POV

**Kathy's House, 8:05 PM**

I couldn't believe it. Not only that I had to share a house with my sister, but also that mom was going to take me away from dad. Even though he was a alcoholic with no job, I really loved him. I also had to give up my life here, but that wasn't such a big deal. I didn't really had any friends in this town, nor did I have a social status.

Not that I would care about the social status thing anyways… There was nothing to lose for me here. Katy on the other hand was the most popular girl in school. She really built up a name here. Almost everyone in Manhattan knew her.

"**Are you kidding me?"** she screamed at mom. "**If this is a Joke then it's not funny! How can you do this to me? Why do you hate me so much?" **she continued screaming."**And why are you taking me from dad? I'm happy living with him!**" I spoke up."**Calm down. Both of you! I made this decision because I _care_ about you two!**" mom said with a strict voice.

"**Care? You don't care about us! I have a _life_ here! I have friends! You can't just take all this from me!" **Kathy replied."**And how exactly is taking me from my father against my will caring about me?"** I asked. "**Katherine, you will find new Friends there! I need this promotion! And as for you Samantha, your father is an irresponsible alcoholic! I'm not going to leave you alone with him in such a big city like Manhattan!**" she responded.

I realized that there was no point in arguing with my mom when she got something in her mind. "Where are we moving anyways?" I asked."We are moving to South Park in Colorado." She answered."**But it's freaking cold there! There is snow for almost the whole year! And I heard the town is small as hell! How am I supposed to find a good store?**" Kathy complained angrily."**No contradictions! We're moving there tomorrow right after you finish school!**" Mom said.

As the two of them were arguing. I left the kitchen and looked for dad. He probably left the kitchen because he couldn't take it anymore. I found him in the garden, where he was smoking. He only smoked when he was depressed.

"Dad?" I spoke up."Oh, hey Samantha…" he greeted with a sad Voice."Are you alright?" "Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" "Well…your daughter is leaving tomorrow…"

There was silence for a moment. "I'm gonna miss you kid." "Yeah, I'll miss you too." I smiled a little, which didn't happen that often. "You know…you could just come with us." I suggested. "I already talked about it with your mom. She doesn't want to live with me and I don't have the money to move there myself. Guess I'm stuck here."

He made a long pause."You know what? Let's do something together while you're still here!" "As long as it has nothing to do with drinking I'm in."

**Manhattan**** Park****, 10:15 PM**

The rest of the day was pretty awesome. After talking we both had some fun in the city. First we went to the Skate Park where we showed some posers how to skate. Afterwards we sneaked into the Cinema to watch an action movie. Then we ordered some expensive food at a restaurant and left without paying anything.

It was really childish, but I think that's what I liked about it. All this made me feel like I was a little child again. Usually I would be at Home and watch some movies, actually do my homework or dance and sing a was great to get out of the boring routine. We were even chased by the Police at some point. It's been a long time sense that happened…

We were both relaxing on a bench in the park right now. "Damn, these cops are slow these days." said my dad. "Well, that's better then them catching us." "Yeah, your mother would probably be pretty pissed at me if you ended up in jail." "Mom's such a bitch." I said a little angry. "She takes me away from you just because she's got a promotion…"

"Don't worry kid. I'll eventually find a way to get there. It just might take a while…" "I just hope I can put on with Kathy and mom for that long." "Yeah, just don't let them get to you, okay?" "Sure thing dad" "Well, it's late. I think you should go home and pack your stuff for tomorrow."

I sighed. Why did the day have to end so fast? "Alright, see ya tomorrow Dad." I said with a kind of disappointed voice. It was really nice to spend some time with dad before I'd move to Colorado.

**Sam's House, 10:45 PM**

I was pretty tired as I came home so i closed the door behind me and went to my room. Usually I would watch a Movie or practice some new dance moves. But today I decided to just pack my things and go to bed. After I packed my stuff I checked if I packed everything I needed.

"Clothes, family pictures, headphones, an Mp3 player with my favorite songs, a few songs I wrote myself, my skateboard, some sports medals, my guitar …" Nope, everything was there. "I should probably head to bed now" I said to myself and sighed.

Tomorrow would be a big day. My life would finally change…

**Manhattan elementary school, 7:50 AM**

_*Damn, this is the first time I came early to school* _I thought as I casually walked into the school.

As usually everyone was sitting in groups. My sister was already there, complaining to her minions. "This is so not fair! I totally don't deserve this!"

I past her and sat at my table. Of course I would be the only one sitting alone. After a few minutes of relaxing I saw my sister coming over to me.

_*Great. My sister is coming over here to accuse me of mom taking us away from here. Just what I needed.*_

"Can you believe that mom is taking us away from here? I mean, isn't that totally unfair?"

_*Is she seriously not bitching at me right now? I must be dreaming or something…* _

"Uhh…well…yeah I…guess so…" I answered awkwardly. It was very rare that my sister wasn't arguing with me. I can't even remember when I was having the last real conversation I had with her. "You…guess? This is awful! I mean, she's taking us away from all our friends! How can you not be all pissed off because of it? "

_*You mean your friends…*_

I simply shrugged. "I guess I'm just not the type to be really angry…" That was true…at least for a part…It wasn't that easy to piss me off. But I also didn't really have anyone I would miss…except dad of course. But as I know him he would probably figure something out. "Ugh, you're so weird! No wonder no one is ever hanging out with you!"

And with that, she went back to her seat. Like on call the teacher just walked into the classroom. Here we go…

"Hello kids, please sit down." He waited until everyone was sitting "As most of you already knew two of your fellow students are going to leave us."

Some of the kids were looking surprised, some looked like they already knew about it and others looked like they didn't really care. "I know this is going to be really hard for some of us but Katherine and Samantha Hood will move away." I could hear everyone mumbling.

**Manhattan elementary schoolyard, 10:00 AM**

After two hours we finally had a break. Just as expected everyone was standing around Kathy and talking to her. No one seemed to care about me. Not like I cared. I didn't really want them to surround me anyways, so I decided to simply ignore the crowd. Instead of watching them I lay down on a bench and looked at the sky.

_*Maybe it won't be that bad. I may actually make some friends there...* _

**Sam's House, 16:07 PM**

After school I had only a few minutes to get my suitcase and get to the car. My dad was waiting for me in the living room. He already got the suitcase from my room.

"Hey there kiddo" he said casually. Dad was really good at pretending he didn't care about stuff and persons. He always acted like an asshole to almost everyone so they couldn't hurt him. I could see through the facade though.

"Hey dad…what are you doing here?"

"You think I'm going to let your mother take you away from me without saying goodbye?" He stood up and gave me my suitcase. "I packed you something special in there."

"Really? What is it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Something special." He grinned. "Promise me you won't open it until you're in Colorado!"

"Alright, I'll try my best." I grinned back.

In that moment I heard a car brake in front of our house. "I think I have to go now."

"Good luck there kid." He playfully messed up my hair. I giggled a little, which was really uncommon for me. Then I went to the door outside, but turned around the last time.

_*I'm really going to miss you dad…* _

Even though I wanted to say that out loud I didn't. I was too proud for that. Just like him. We both knew that we were going to miss each other though. That was some sort of weird and secret communication between us. Instead of saying something I just smiled at him and went outside.

My mother looked really impatient at me as I got out of the house. "About time you arrived!" she growled. It looked like Kathy really got on her nerves. No surprise there. "The moving van is already on the way. Now get your luggage into the back of the car and get in!" I did as told.

**South**** Park****, ? PM**

I was staring through the window over the whole time. My sister fell asleep a while ago. "Wake up your sister Samantha. We'll be the in a few minutes." Suddenly I saw a sign which said: "**_South park_**_"_

There were lots of Houses which all looked the same, except that each house was in a differed color. There were also some people looking at us. Some girls who apparently just went shopping were looking excited, some boy with a green hat and an orange jacket looked kind of curious and boy with blue clothes and a blue/yellow cap was flipping me off. Of course I returned the favor.

"Wake up Kathy, we're here." I shook her. She mumbled something like "Don't touch me, punk." and rubbed her eyes afterwards. After a few minutes the car stopped in front of a dark red house. "We're here!" my mom said a lot more cheerful than before. That was it.

_*My new home…*_

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be up soon! :)

My first review:

Guest chapter 1 . Feb 9

I like this story and I want to see what happens next plz continue

My Response:

Thank you! I'm really happy you like the story. Sorry it took so long for me to update! I really hope you enjoyed the second chapter and will enjoy the rest of the story as well. I'm releasing the third chapter as soon as possible! ;)

Well, see ya all in the next chapter! :)


	4. New Home,new Life

Ch.3-New Home, new Life

AN: Damn, it really took me a lifetime to bring this chapter out xD. But if you read the Update you probably know why. You probably think that I'm just lazy but I'm really working hard on lots of stuff. I also have like two chapters of a new Story done. I'll bring out the first chapter when the third one is done.  
I apologize if the characters are OOC :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Sam POV

Sam's House, 10 PM

Well, there I was, standing in front of my new home. It looked pretty much like any other house I saw in this town. The only difference was that it had a different color. *Great. This town looks lame already…*  
Kathy seemed to be just as unimpressed as me.  
"Ugh, what did I do to deserve this?!" she whined to herself.  
"Do you really want me to answer this question?" I remarked.  
She answered with an angry glare and looked as if she was about to kill me. I kind of enjoyed this this. Unfortunately my mom interrupted us.  
"Stop arguing and take your things inside!" she said with an angry look on her face.  
"Fine! You got lucky she interrupted us!" Kathy niggled at me.  
"Yeah, I'm sure about it" I said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Ugh" she growled at me a last time before going inside, leaving all the work to me and mom.  
"So, where am I supposed to take my stuff to?" i asked mom.  
"You can take your and Kathy's stuff into the biggest room on the second floor."  
"Uh, why our both?"  
"Because you two are going to share the room."  
"We are going to what now?" I asked, hoping I heard something wrong.  
"You are going to share the room" she repeated.  
*Wow, things are just getting better and better.*

South park, Sam's House, 2 AM

After a long time of unpacking I lay down on my bed and tried to sleep.  
Luckily Kathy went to sleep an hour ago, so I had my peace for now.  
We (or rather I) also built a curtain in the middle of our room so Kathy would have her privacy.  
To my fortune we had the day off from school because we just moved here. That way I could unpack the rest of my stuff and look around the town.  
Hopefully they had some interesting places or at least a skate park. After another hour I finally fell asleep.

South Park, Sam's House, 10 AM

I had an awesome dream about riding a shark and chasing Kathy with it. The Shark was just about to eat her as my mom woke me up.  
"Come on sweetie, wake up! I made pancakes!" she said in a lovingly voice.  
"Yeah, coming mom" i said annoyed and jumped out of my bed.  
Of course Kathy was already up. She was always awake before me because she takes forever to shower. She also loved to piss me off by stealing the bathroom.  
After Breakfast I took my skateboard and drove around the town.  
There were lots of houses that all looked like ours, a mall, a park, some place called "Stark's Pond" and other stuff. Nothing really interesting though.  
*God, this town sucks…*  
I sure as hell didn't want to go home to Kathy and mom. So I decided to just sit on the ground at stark's pond and throw some rocks in the pond.  
"Hopefully this day will end soon." i said bored to myself and threw another rock.

Some hours passed as I heard footsteps from far. With every step they were coming closer.  
After some time I could recognize the boy with blue clothes and a blue/yellow hat that flipped me off yesterday. He walked along the path.  
At first he didn't notice me but then he looked into my direction and saw me.  
"Hey, you there!" he shouted in a monotone voice and ran over to me.  
I wasn't really in the mood for a conversation and wanted to just ignore him at first, but then again, it was better than throwing rocks in a pond out of boredom.  
"What?"  
"Are you new here?"  
"Yes." i said with a mixture of annoyance and boredom.  
"And who are you?"  
"A human."  
I was always repellant to people I didn't know or like. It's not like I was going to change that just because I moved somewhere else.  
"No, I mean what's your name?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Because I made the effort to ask."  
*Ugh, this guy is starting to get on my nerves…*  
"Will you stop annoying me if I tell you?"  
"…Maybe."  
"Fine. It's Samantha. But just call me Sam, otherwise i'll have to kill you."  
"Why? It's a cool name."  
"No, it's not. Anyway, I've told you my name. Now you can go."  
"Don't you want to know my name first?"  
"I'll be able to live without it."  
There was silence for a short moment.  
"…Are you in 4th grade?" he spoke up.  
"Maybe. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class then."  
"Why do you think I would go to the same school as you?"  
"There's only one Elementary school in South Park."  
And with that he flipped me off and left. I sat down again and continued with the pointless rock throwing.  
*Why did that guy want to know my name so badly?  
And why did he want to talk to me in the first place?  
...Why did I even care about that?*

Craig POV

After I flipped off the girl I went back home.  
For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about her. I had no idea why though.  
She was unapproachable, cold and hard to impress…kind of like me. I didn't really know why I walked over to her in the first place.  
Usually everyone came over and annoyed me. Not the other way around.  
Something just interested me in her. Maybe it was the fact that she looked different, it could also be that she acted different, or that she simply was different.  
*I could try talking to her again tomorrow. Maybe she'll be more talkative then*

Sam POV

After some more time of sitting around the sun started to go down.  
*…Did I seriously spend a whole day with throwing rocks into a stupid pond?  
Whatever. I'll just go home and get to sleep. It's not like I have much better to do anyways…*  
I got on my skateboard and just thought about getting home already as some guy came around the corner.  
I crashed into him.  
"Ugh" I rubbed my head. It felt like I just crashed into a ton of bricks.  
"Watch where you're driving Bitch!" someone said in an angry voice. It was probably the guy I crashed into.  
"Maybe you/ should watch where you're going!" i replied and looked at him. He had a blue and yellow hat, a red jacket, yellow mittens and brown pants.  
He was also pretty fat.  
For some reason he seemed kind of familiar. I couldn't tell where I've seen him before though.  
"Shouldn't you be shopping with some other stupid whores instead of driving around on your skateboard like a dude? Who the hell was dumb enough to allow chicks to own skateboards anyways?"  
*I've just met him and I already want to kick his sexist ass back into the Stone Age. That guy is lucky I'm not in the mood to beat him up right now.* i thought to myself and stood up.  
"Well, it was obviously someone with more brain cells then you. Now, excuse me. I have to go." i told him, grabbed my board and started walking.  
"Yeah, that's right. Run away! Or else I might hurt you!" he said self-assured and finally stood up too.  
*That's it. I'm not leaving this asshole in believe that I'm afraid of him. I'll show him who should run.*  
I turned around, walked over to him and kicked him in the knee. It might not have been the most painful thing I could do to him but it should earn me enough respect for now.  
He fell on the ground and growled in pain.  
"Did you just kick me?!" he asked in an angry voice.  
"Yes. Yes I did." I answered with an evil smirk.  
"Oh and I promise you that I wont go that easy on you next time. Enjoy walking home." I shouted a last time, still smirking and went home without looking back at him.

Cartman POV

Thanks to that bitch I had to hobble all the way back home.  
*Who does she think she is to have the right to just kick me like that? Who the hell is she anyways? I don't recall seeing her before. Well, dosen't really matter because she's gonna pay either way. She will learn not to fuck with me and to respect my god damn authoritah!*

Sam POV

South Park, Sam's House, 7 PM

As I entered the house my mom instantly ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.  
"Oh thank god you're okay! I was so worried that something happened to you! Why are you so late?! Do you know how dangerous it is to walk alone on the streets at night?"  
"Mom, it's not even 8 pm…" I said and rolled my eyes in annoyance.  
*And people asked why I preferred living with dad back in Manhattan…*  
"Well, I don't know how your father handled it but tomorrow is a school day and you will brush your teeth and go to bed now." she pushed me towards the stairs.  
"I planned on going to bed early today anyways. You dont have to push me." I replied pissed off and got up the stairs.  
After I showered, brushed my teeth and changed clothes I got to bed and thought about some stuff.  
*Kicking a guy on my first day here sure is a way to get a good reputation... whatever.  
I don't really care about making good impressions anyway.  
Besides, that guy deserved it. He'll probably be more respectful the next time he sees me*  
Soon I've just decided to sleep.

After all, tomorrow was the "big day"…

* * *

AN: Sorry if the chapter is boring. The next one will be more interesting and we will meet more characters. Cartman and Craig will be the most important ones though. I hope they didn't turn out too OOC. The next chapter is already halfway done and it should be out in about 1 or 2 weeks. I also want to thank the people who made reviews. It's great that some people actually enjoy my Story and I hope these people enjoyed this chapter as well!

Well, see ya all in the next chapter! :)


	5. Another update

Hey guys! I know i said that i was going to release the next chapter soon. And it's already done,but there is a little problem. I'm currently prewriting lots of chapters so i'll have something to post when school starts again since i won't be able to write that much then. But i won't be able to have enough chapters done to post one all 2 weeks. So i've decided that i'll post a chapter every month. Sorry if you guys always have to wait so long for the chapters to come out. You can give me some suggestions about this if you have some ideas.  
See ya hopefully soon ^^


End file.
